Kirby vs Mega Man
This is S1 E3 of PlantMan283's OMMs. Kirby vs Mega Man! Which copy powered hero is gonna be the top one? OMM 2 FICTIONAL DOODZ NO RESEARCH (BUT THEN HOW DO WE KNOW WHAT A GUY'S POWERS ARE??) PRETTY MUCH NOT ONE MINUTE WITH ALL THE TIME STOPPING AND DIALOGUE ' OMM' LIED TO US ALL Prelude Setting: Wily's Castle. Mega Man is dodging all of the defenses in Wily's Castle, such as the Moles (drills), and the...Atomic Chickens? Who came UP with that? Anyway, Mega Man equips the Star Crash to protect himself from projectiles coming from a Sniper Joe. And Kirby is also there for some reason. Apparently, he's looking for some stars that Dedede stole, kinda like in Dream Course (that was a good game, btw). Kirby thinks Mega Man is one of Dedede's minions. Cuz he's using the Star Crash. STARS. KIRBY WANTS THEM. Kirby: Hey you! Return those stars or pay the price. Mega Man:... Kirby: 3 seconds left... Mega Man switches back to his Mega Buster. Kirby: THAT'S IT, COME ON! Fight FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! FIGHT! 60 seconds left!! Mega Man shoots at Kirby, but Kirby sucks the shots up, and spits them back out. Mega Man dodges it by jumping and fires a Charged Shot. It hits Kirby. He then uses his Flame Sword and repeatedly slashes at Kirby. Then he uses his Crash Bomber while Kirby is on the floor. 51 seconds left!! Kirby gets up and eats the Crash Bomber, and spits it at Mega Man. It sticks on to Mega Man's back, and explodes after a second. Mega Man falls, but quickly jumps back up, and equips his Flame Sword again. Kirby: Wanna play like that? OK! Kirby eats a random Blade Knight, and becomes Sword Kirby. The two clash swords, but Kirby wins, and starts slashing at Mega Man. After he's done, he eats a Knuckle Joe (where is he getting all of these?), and becomes Fighter Kirby, and knocks Mega Man away. Mega Man gets knocked into a wall. 38 seconds left!! Mega Man equips the Charge Kick, and kicks Kirby in the face. Kirby staggers back, and Mega Man charges up the Pharaoh Shot. He fires it, and Kirby is carried along with it. Kirby manages to get out though, but once he reaches the castle, Search Snakes are attacking him. Kirby manages to get out, but Mega Man paralyzes him with the Spark Shock. 27 seconds left!! Mega Man uses his Shadow Blade, but Kirby moves his mouth and sucks it in, becoming Ninja Kirby. He then stabs Mega Man multiple times with Kunai. Mega Man is emitting sparks all over. Then Kirby eats a Bonkers, and becomes Hammer Kirby. He spins around with the Hammer, and hits Mega Man hard enough to launch him into the wall. Again. Kirby then discards the ability. 13 seconds left!! Mega Man then equips his Gemini Laser, and fires 3 of them. They bounce around the room, and Kirby is gracefully dodging them. Mega Man then teleports behind Kirby, and shoots one more, hitting Kirby in the back. He then gets in front of him, and throws a Metal Blade. Kirby eats it, and becomes Cutter Kirby. He throws the cutter. Mega Man dodges it. 5 seconds left!! Mega Man jumps up, charging his Mega Buster. Kirby has a sly smile, though, and the Cutter whirls back, only for Mega Man to look behind him, and get sliced in half. K.O.!! 'After the Fight' Mega Man's body pieces lay on the floor. Kirby then does his victory dance, but notices...he got the wrong guy. Kirby: ...Whoops. RESULTS THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KIRBY! Kirby: Hi!